msodfandomcom-20200214-history
Verus Baelheit
"May the Eye of Dalaran watch over you.* Verus Baelheit is the charismatic and unconventianal leading Archmage, founding member and former Chancellor of the Magus Senate of Dalaran. With a service lasting in years in fealty to the City-state of Dalaran, Baelheit has spent years learning, applying, and teaching in the ways of the Arcane and revels in passing that knowledge unto his colleagues. Description In his early fifties, the faintest touch of gray beginning to appear amongst his fiery red hair, Verus Baelheit, or merely Baelheit, as he prefers to be known, strikes a welcoming figure, never afraid to go out of his way to use his abilities to help someone. Despite Baelheit's scholarly profession and growing signs of age, he maintains a healthy figure, having some muscle beneath his robes. His left ear is pierced by a rather ostentacious earring bearing a large ruby, which contains his communicator. Baelheit has an eternal curiosity, though more than one person has called it nosiness. Baelheit also has very thick eyebrows. Baelheit is also wielder of the Greatstaff 'Oath to Order' a flawless shaft of redwood banded in silver and etched in amethyst runes. Affixed to it's head is a concentrating crystal which has the capacity to absorb ambient mana, helping him not deplete his own mana so quickly. History Verus Baelheit was born to a lowborn family in the Southern reaches of Lordaeron, raised in a family of his father and elder brother. His father, Vernon, was a poor man and had always hoped he would follow his brother, Dareth's aspirations of joining the Army of Lordaeron. Verus however, was always the bookish type. Often he would steal away to the small Libraries of his home in Ambermill, a small community of retired mages. Verus was heavily influenced in his youth by an elderly mage named Caechilius. He had a Father, and Caechilius had a son, but they felt like they truly understood each other. His father eventually grew increasingly distant as Verus continued to dream about strange magics and otherworldly spells. Eventually, Verus applied and recieved his acceptence into the Kirin Tor. Unable to sway his father to part amicably, Verus left their small family home at the age of sixteen. He would not see his family again afterwards. Verus begun going by his family name of Baelheit upon completion of his apprenticeship, seeing himself more of a man now. Years passed idyllicly within Dalaran , always something new to study, always some new magic to learn. By the time he was thirty, he had sought to begin his training to become an Archmage. Regrettably, this dream of his was put to a halt by the Second War breaking out. Baelheit lent his not inconsiderable skills to the defense of capital city against the Horde, but otherwise did not see much of the fighting. By the time the Second War had ended, Baelheit began to embark on the road to being an Archmage. Needing to specialize in at least two schools of magic, Baelheit chose Transmutation as his first and Abjuration as his second. Marveling at Portals and their application. Baelheit begun pouring into the knowledge of Portal Creation. Knowing well of the Dangers involved, his was undeterred and continued extending his grasp, reaching the boundry of knowledge, and then crossing it. For mastering his personal Rift Shield spell, Baelheit was awarded the Archmage status he so desired. The Third War were tough years for all involved. Dalaran among them suffered the most. The Violet Citadel had become the first target. Baelheit and others were trapped within it when the top half was sheared off. Fortunately for Baelheit, however, Archimonde's attacks had also weakened the magical defenses around the city. And was able to Teleport everybody close to him into the Violet Hold, the sturdy building remaining mostly intact and letting Baelheit and the survivors live. Post-Third War Upon the Third War's conclusion, Dalaran had surrounded itself in a massive Opaque dome. Years passed before word from the City was allowed in or out. Like all survivng Mages and Archmages, Baelheit spent shifts with other mages keeping the Opaque shield intact. Reconstruction efforts proceeded at an agonizingly slow pace. and Much of the knowledge Dalaran had posessed had become lost. With the death of so many Mages and more then a few of the Council of Six, Baelheit was forced to take more of a leadership role in assisting his collegues. As survivors from the Third War began to trickle back into Dalaran, the Kirn Tor's ranks begun to replenish somewhat. Acting for the good of the people who had become like family to him, Baelheit sought to increase his abilities ever further. Reconstruction efforts in Dalaran slowly begun to complete. Baelheit not having an inconsiderable role in replenishing the Violet Citadel's library, Baelheit was approached by people he had thought long dead, but in reality, had begun efforts on a greater cause. They called themselves the Violet Eye. The everseeing eyes and ears of Dalaran. Created to keep tabs on the Guardians of Tirisfal, but later expanding to become involved in the more dire threats to Dalaran. The Violet Eye came to Baelheit within his chambers at Night, explaining to him the importence of their role, and the duties they had to Dalaran, and the sacrifices they made for it. Baelheit reluctantly acepted, if only to satisfy his eternal curiosity. Baelheit has acted as a Violet Eye agent since the aftermath of the Third War. Acting as a special ops agent, he is often tasked with retrieving arcane artifacts. Recovering them if possible, destroying them if nessecary. As a Violet Eye member, Baelheit is authorized to perform magics generally outlawed by the Kirin Tor, Nethermancy being his specialty. In Recent Years Baelheit had been coninuting his duties as an Agent of the Violet Eye since the aftermath of the third war. There was no shortage of threats ready to move against Dalaran, regardless of their protection. Despite this, Baelheit eventually took sabbatical of his position and returned to Dalaran. The Earth Shattering move to Northrend proving a display of magic for him he had only envisioned before. Dalaran's new status as a Neutral power rested well upon his shoulders. Despite being a single city, the strength of Dalaran rivaled that of the greatest human nations. Eventually Baelheit collaborated with his friends and colleagues Damon Halliwell and Elberich Haltring. The idea began to form in their heads to serve the Council of Six in a unique way. With the approval of the Six's new Leader, Jaina Proudmoore, The Magus Senate of Dalaran was officially founded with Baelheit as its first Chancellor. The Magus Senate Following the founding of the Magus Senate of Dalaran's founding, Verus served as Chancellor for the first Six months of its occupation. During this time, Introductions were made, alliances fostered, and Dalaran entered a new Era of political and magical power under his Leadership. During these times, Baelheit would be required to lead the Magi of the Senate against enemies of the Scourge, the Sunreavers, and The Thunder King. Grand expeditions were launched across Azeroth to restore to the control of Dalaran what was rightfully theirs, Including leading a Quest to recover the lost Eye of Dalaran from the Twisting Nether and stand defiant against the Horde as the Fourth War raged on around Dalaran. During these times, Baelheit always stood resolute as a believer in the power of words over force and diplomacy over military might. When the Sunreavers and their allies in the Horde turned their attention against Dalaran, the Archmage refused to allow defense to become intermingled with vengeance, going out of his way to prevent public execution of Blood Elf citizen prisoners, despite the uproar in the City. Many looked upon Baelheit as a sympathizer, but many more began to gain a respect for the Archmage as a man not easily swayed from his beliefs. A few months after this event, Baelheit was assigned a risky mission by the Council of Six, and gave control of the Magus Senate to his close friend and Colleague, Damon Halliwell, his former Vice-Chancellor. Personality and traits Many years have given Baelheit a learned outlook on the world, he adresses every situation from daily life to Arcane Magic with an educated and analyctical outlook. Baelheit was and still is a strict devotee of the Neutrality of the Kirin Tor, believing that the Sunreaver's expulsion from Dalaran was completely unjustified and that all races are capable of great good and great evil. This outlook has placed him in diametric opposition to the increasingly agressive nature of Archmage Proudmoore. Despite Baelheit's accepting nature, he tends to quietly frown at Nobility, believing that it entails Birthright. Which he considered an archaic and outdated view on life compared to a man who built a life for himself from almost nothing. Equipment Baelheit has recognized the need for preperation a great many times over the years, and carries with him an assortment of tools and weapons for many diffrent occasions. - Oath to Order. The Staff of the Archmage is a solid shaft of redwood banded in Silver and inscribed with Amethyst runes indicating Absorbation and Redirection. The Staff's unique crystal is an ambient Mana collector, granting him a resevoir of power beyond that of his own. ' - Laevateinn. '''An ancient and powerful sword crafted thousands of years ago by the Hundred Magi. The blade is light, elegant, and perfect for thrusting and piercing, albiet lacking in hacking and slashing capabilities. The entire rapier is a conduit of arcane energy, perfect for casting and channeling. It's combat style is one Verus had trained with since childhood. ' '- '''Robes of the Final Runes.' A large, heavy greatcoat favored by Baelheit, having been worn for many years. The coat has been outfitted and inscribed many times since its original sewing, it bears upon it's interior and exterior layers the final runes of the Titans known to have been passed down to Azeroth before their departure. Tailored to include inner pockets, enchanted runes and acts as a powerful ward against harm. '- Flintlocke Pistol. '''While preferring to use his magic for combat situations, the need to utilize slightly lesselaborate mechanics has been observed as a nessecity. The Pistol carried by Baelheit is a simple, functional model, designed to avoid misfire as other firearms are prone to. - '''Kirin Tor Signet Ring. '''One of hundreds of identical rings worn by every Mage of Dalaran. Focusing on the ring activates its ley-channel, enabling contact with colleagues over vast distances. - '''Titanic Translator.' A small piece of Titan technology salvaged from the Archivum during the Kirin Tor expedition into Ulduar during the War against the Lich King. A veritable universal translator converted into a somewhat gaudy earring, worn by Baelheit at all times. Relationships Baelheit has fostered many friendships and prospering working relationships over the years, both in the form of his colleagues and associates from outside the Kirin Tor. In Particular, He considers Damon Halliwell his closest Friend and Colleague, and also places intimate trust in his apprentices and former Students. As a growing Mage in Dalaran, Baelheit never found romance to be a nessecary part of life. He was well content in his studies and never rested while Magic remained untouched. Love yet came to Baelheit later in life, as he grew close and attached to his friends, and felt that bond grow into something more. The true love of Verus' life has been Aya Varyn Avernus, a Noblewoman of Gilneas . Introduced by a former relation of his, The pair began seeing each other quite regularly. Interests were shared of magic, philosophy, life. He felt a profound bond grow between them. A Part of himself thought he was being foolish for thinking she could love him as he did her, but she returned his favor at every opportunity. Baelheit confessed his love for her, and the two entered a steady relationship formany happy months. Baelheit was indeed happier than he had ever been, and knew he had to take a final step to be close to her. He proposed to her on bended knee, and she accepted. The two were married within winter veil, giving an added meaning to the season for them both. Verus and Aya have been married for several months now, each of them growing closer every day. Genuine love has long since blossomed from their budding attraction, and could not imagine life without her. Desiring to take the next step in their Marriage, the pair soon engaged in their most heartfelt act of live yet. Nine months later, their first two twin children, Rowan and Vera were born. After a few happy years together, Verus and Aya are no longer officially married, but Verus still loves her deeply, and remains hopeful for the future. Trivia Baelheit is a descendant of one of the One Hundred, the first Human Magi instructed by the High Elves of Quel'thalas. Baelheit is a name with Dwarven Origins, meaning "Fireheart." Offices